This invention relates to an improved method of manufacturing a beverage cooling or warming wrap. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved method of manufacturing a flexible cooling or warming wrap that contains a layer of insulation, a channel for holding a chillable or warmable blanket, and fasteners for fastening the wrap around a beverage container that is to be kept cool or warm.
Insulated holders of beverage containers of several types have been described previously. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,661 describes a beverage insulator primarily made of foam insulation that can be stored flat or opened to receive a beverage can or other container. Knit sleeves (U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,995), insulated jackets (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,401,245 and 4,293,015), and insulated wraps (U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,279) have also been described.
Of particular relevance to the instant invention is the method of Hewlett, described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,588, for making a beverage cooler of the wrap-around type. The steps in making the cooler include making a jacket having inner and outer pockets with entrance openings for each pocket. A blanket of insulation is inserted into the outer pocket. A "VELCRO" fastener is then secured to the outer pocket so that the entrance to the outer pocket is permanently sealed. The other part of the fastener is secured to the other end and other side of the jacket so that when the jacket is wrapped around a beverage container the fastener parts may be connected. A blanket of heat-absorbing material may be insert into the inner pocket.
When forming the jacket, three pieces (inner, central, and outer) of generally rectangular jacket material are cut so that they have generally the same widths. The outer and central pieces have the same lengths, but the inner piece is somewhat shorter. These pieces are then superimposed on one another before sewing them together around the periphery of the layered pieces. This sewing step forms two pockets, one open, because the shorter inner piece is spaced inwardly and not sewn closed on one side, and the other closed, because it is sewn on all four sides. An opening in the closed, outer pocket is formed by cutting a slit in the outer layer of jacket material. Through this slit the insulation material is inserted. Since the insulation material is somewhat wider than the slit, the insulation material must be compressed while slipping it through the slit. The insulation material then must be manipulated into proper position. A "VELCRO" fastener is then sewn over the slit to permanently close the opening and enclose the insulation material in the outer pocket.